


Keeping Each Other Honest

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [184]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Flirting, Making a Bet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: Steve and Tony have to hire a new admin. But there's a problem with their best candidate: he's hot.





	Keeping Each Other Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Model AU. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

“He’s pretty,” Steve said, rubbing the tired from his eyes, “but what else can he do?”

Tony laughed at him. “What else does he have to do? We’re looking for an admin, not a co-counsel. And he’s got a degree.”

“In art history. Yeah. That’ll be helpful.”

“Hey, if things are slow, you and he can talk each other’s ears off about Van Gogh.”

Steve snorted into his iced tea. “I see what you did there. I’m not impressed.”

“And he’s a vet. That’s a big thing for you, right? Wasn’t your dad in the Army?”

“Nope. Not buying it, Tony.”

“Look, it’s been a month since Wanda left,” Tony said, "and I don’t know how much more of this answering our own phones and doing our own filing and making our own Starbucks runs stuff I can take.”

“That’s pathetic. You realize you sound pathetic.”

Tony shook his head and lifted his hand for the check. “He’s the best applicant we’ve had in weeks, Rogers. We’re hiring him.”

“And the fact that he’s got you drooling in your Greek salad has nothing to do with it, right?”

“Did I say that? I didn’t say that."

Steve tugged out his wallet and intercepted the check. He was the one who’d insisted they get out of the office, spend an hour at least in the honest to god fresh air. “You didn’t have to, Tone. But I appreciate you keeping the ogling in check until the interview was over, at least. Way to save us from an EEO complaint.”

Tony reached for his glass, chomped on a mouthful of melted ice. “You’re the one who said that he’s pretty.”

“Yeah, but not to his face!”

“Well, at least I finally know you’re not a monk.”

“Oh, please. Let’s not start that shit again. Just because I don’t drag my love life out for your entertainment--”

Tony spread his hands and leaned back, squinted a grin at Steve across the table. “I’m just saying, Rogers. It’s good to know you’ve got decent taste.”

“I’m not going for our not-yet-hired admin,” Steve huffed. “And neither are you, are we clear?”

A shrug, an elegant lift of shirtsleeved shoulders. “Hey, he might not accept our offer. If he doesn’t”--Tony shot him a grin--“then all bets in that department are off, you feel me?”

Steve’s lips twitched against his better judgement. “I’d prefer not to, thanks. And let’s add that to the list of things we don’t say to our maybe-new employee, all right?”

“God, you’re no fun at all, are you? Is that a genetic thing or a learned behavior, do you think?”

“Hilarious. You calling to make the offer or am I?”  
  
“Oh, that’d be you, Captain Thirsty. You know me; I might say the wrong thing.”

“Which is exactly,” Steve said with a yawn, a serious post-club sandwich stretch, “what I’m worried about.”

Tony leaned back, a smirk spread all over his face. “You know what? I’m sick of your innuendo already, Steve. Let’s put some money on this.”

“On what?”

“On which one of us is gonna be the first to step out of line with this guy. What’s his name. Barnes.”

“You want to bet on who’s gonna be responsible for us getting sued?”

“Tch. Always jumping straight to the getting sued thing.”

“We’re _lawyers_ , Tone!”

Tony batted his hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shut up. I’ll bet you...hmm. My half of next month’s rent and dinner at BLT Steak that you’ll be the first one to flirt with Barnes.”

“His name’s James.”

“Oh,” Tony said, amused, “we’re on a first name basis already, are we?”

Steve felt his face go cherry blossom. “That’s what he asked us to call him, for god’s sake.”

“And just to be clear, by flirting, I mean doing or saying something that makes your face do exactly that. Or his.”

“It goes both ways, though, right? You flirt first, then you’ll lose. Is that it?”

“Only problem is,” Tony said, tapping a straw against his teeth, “we’ll kind of be on the honor system here. There are times when each of us might be alone with him. If you’re in court or something. Or if I have to stay late.”

They eyed each other for a moment, the early afternoon traffic filling the gap.

“Or,” Steve said, leaning into the idea at last, “we make a pact not to be alone with him. Or to mitigate the possibility as much as we can. A way of keeping each other honest.”

Tony’s grin went full force. “I like it. Let’s try it.”

He stuck his hand across the table and Steve grasped it. They gave each other the full-on litigator squeeze.

“You realize that he might not take the job, right?” Steve said.

“Oh, he’ll take it all right.” Tony stood up and reached for his suit coat. “You see the way he was eyeing you? He’ll jump at the chance to be close to all that.”

Steve blushed again, tried to bat it away with bluster and a scrape of his chair. “You’re full of shit, Stark.”

“Tsk. Five years in the same office and you’re just figuring that out?”

“Yeah, well. Call me an optimist. I’ve been giving you the mother of all second chances.”

“Well,” Tony said with a dazzling smile. “Let’s go give this kid his.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all see where this is going, yes? Yes.


End file.
